


feel you in my skin in the dimming lights

by Ravens_World



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x08 Missing Scene, 2x08 coda, Carlos is the best boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TK and Carlos are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_World/pseuds/Ravens_World
Summary: Seeing the man he was in love with in so much pain was like a knife to the heart, and every whimper, every wince, every gasp, never failed to further his resentment of how helpless he was. He wished he could snap his fingers and take all the pain away.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 22
Kudos: 276





	feel you in my skin in the dimming lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene and Coda to 2x08 that doubles as a fill for the prompt: TK and Carlos sharing a bath.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Happy Reading! 🖤
> 
> Edit: Added a missing scene at the station where TK and Carlos talk

Owen left him on his own in the station kitchen with a promise that TK was on his way and a pat on the shoulder. 

Coming here had been an unconscious choice; he'd been overwhelmed, hurt and confused and questioning every choice he'd ever made, and had found himself craving his boyfriend's company.

"Carlos?"

He turned around and didn't get the chance to get up off the stool before he was engulfed in a tight hug. Carlos buried his face in TK's neck and allowed himself to just breathe him in. He found himself relaxing involuntarily and leaned more of his weight onto TK. "Dad said something happened?" TK asked softly, before he pulled away and held his face in both his hands. His eyes ran over him, as if checking for injuries and Carlos had to smile at that.

"I'm okay. Just- needed to see you," he told him.

TK eyed him suspiciously, and sat on the stool beside him, Carlos' hand tightly held in both of his. "You don't look okay. Talk to me."

"I-" he looked down at his hands, ashamed. Admitting this to TK felt somehow harder than telling Owen, probably because although the man's words meant a lot, helped alot, his opinion of Carlos didn't matter as much as TK's. "I made a wrong call today, and I got suspended for it."

TK frowned. "For a bad call? Isn't that part of the job description, though?"

Carlos shook his head. "I let a guy who'd just robbed a bank with a bomb wrapped around his chest walk," he rushed the words out so fast that it was a miracle TK had understood.

He squeezed his hand. "You had a good reason," he said confidently, and Carlos' eyes found his. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not able to find the words. TK was looking at him expectantly, waiting for answer, but Carlos was still stuck on the fact that even though he was no doubt curious about why Carlos did it, the first thing out of his mouth wasn't _why did you do it_ , but a reassurance that he knew he had a reason. "He told me he was forced to do it, that he needed us to let him go," his voice, against all odds, only shook a little. "He said he had a son. He was scared, I know he was, TK." His lips trembled, and TK gripped his neck tightly and pulled him in close, the action so similar to what his father had done not even an hour ago that it made his chest tighten further. 

This time, the words muttered in his ear weren't " _you gotta have the right instincts."_

They were; "You did what you thought was right. That _counts_." Carlos shook his head, and TK forced him to remove his face from where he was hiding it in his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"And what if I made the wrong call?"

"Then you made the wrong call." He shrugged. "It sucks, but- it's part of the job."

"I could have gotten somebody killed."

TK shook his head, and pinned him with a look. "That's why you let him go, isn't it? Because you thought you'd be getting him killed if you took him in?"

Carlos hesitated but nodded. "You made a split second decision. In our line of work, those can go either way. Every firefighter and paramedic in here will tell you the same." 

"I looked into his eyes, and I swear, TK, he wasn't lying."

"I believe you." And the crazy thing was, it sounded like he 100% did. It warmed him to no end. "Carlos, you're a good cop, and you've done _so_ much good."

Carlos laughed sardonically. "I think my father would disagree."

TK's eyebrows reached his hairline and he blinked at Carlos. "Your father? What does he have to do with it?"

"He's investing a case that's connected to this whole mess. It was-"

His eyes softened. "Oh, Carlos-"

"Every time I think I'm used to it, he proves me wrong," he muttered, self-deprecating.

TK sighed and nudged his chin up so they were now eye to eye. "You're a good cop," he repeated, words fiercer now. "Please don't start doubting yourself now."

He let out a shaky breath and nodded, already feeling lighter. "Thank you."

TK smiled and he found himself smiling back and his quiet exclamation of, "What are boyfriends for?!" had Carlos chuckling. But then he took a closer look at TK's face, noticed the tightness around his eyes and the smile that didn't linger and it was his turn to hold TK's hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?"

He sighed heavily. "It's really nothing, Carlos. I just-"

The alarm blared, and TK seemed almost relieved. "Medical call, I gotta go." 

"Okay," Carlos stood up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Stay safe." 

TK smiled brightly. "Paramedic now, remember? There's not much trouble I can get into."

Carlos rolled his eyes but smiled all the same, mostly because TK was right and his job was a lot less dangerous now.

At least it was one less thing to worry about.   
.

He walked out of the station, and just as he was about to enter his car, he got a text from his dad, telling him to meet him at the precinct.

The dread was back tenfold, but he forced himself to take a breath and kept TK's words with him the whole way.

_You're a good cop, and you've done so much good._

_Don't start doubting yourself now._

And when he made it out of the station, clinging to the fact that he'd been right and ignoring everything else that happened, he found himself, once again, wanting TK's company. 

He went to send him a text and was pleasantly surprised when he found one from TK waiting for him.

_T: Please keep me updated? Everything will be ok_   
_T:Love you_

_C:We found the guy._   
_C:I was right, TK_

_T:I knew it!!!_   
_T:Did you talk to your dad?_

_C:Yeah_

_T:That bad?_

_T:Yeah_   
_T:Let's talk about it later_   
_T:Dinner tonight?_   
_T:Sounds great!!_

* * *

" _Carlos_."

He was up from his chair immediately, leaning over TK. His hands hovered for a little bit, then he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and squeezed. "I'm here, TK."

TK mumbled something he couldn't hear, then, a little louder. "Wanna go _home_."

It didn't seem like he was all that aware of what he was saying, and his eyes were still closed. Carlos' heart broke for him. He sat on the edge of the bed, and cupped TK's cheek. "I know you do, baby. But it's gonna be a few more hours till you get to."

TK groaned in pain and Carlos closed his eyes, pressed his lips back onto TK's hand and told himself to pull himself together. TK fell into a restless sleep a few minutes later, but his face was still pinched. Seeing the man he was in love with in so much pain was like a knife to the heart, and every whimper, every wince, every gasp, never failed to further his resentment of how helpless he was. He wished he could snap his fingers and take all the pain away, wished there was something more he could do to offer him some comfort.

In his sleep, TK moved his head and let out a quiet whimper that broke his heart. Carlos unthinkingly reached over and pressed the call button.

The nurse came in a few minutes later. "Everything okay?" 

"He's in pain," he told her, voice breaking.

Her face softened and she came closer. "Mr. Strand is refusing any sort of pain relief medication. I'm sorry, but-"

Carlos shook his head. "No, don't apologize. I'm sorry, I know there's nothing you can do. I shouldn't have-" he cut himself off when he realized he was rambling. "Sorry, just- is there anything I can do for him?"

She smiled softly. "I believe you're already doing it. Having a support system is possibly the most important thing for him right now. And from what I'm seeing, he has a pretty good one," she told him kindly.

Carlos gave her a small, sad smile "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you need anything, don't hesitate to press that button, okay?"

Carlos nodded. When he looked back at him, TK's eyes were open to slits and there was a tightness around his eyes that showed he was in pain. "Hi," he said quietly. 

"Hey," TK croaked. He was squinting at him, and Carlos realized it had to be the lights, which were dim but probably not enough for someone who had a concussion. 

Carlos turned off the light above TK's bed, and smiled when TK let out a breath of relief. Carlos took his hand in his and pressed a kiss there. "You need anything? Water, food?"

TK shook his head, then winced. "Should stop doin' that," he muttered.

Carlos laughed quietly. "Probably should." 

"Thanks for staying."

Carlos leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

"Watch your steps!" His boyfriend called out from the door.

He rolled his eyes, and was again reminded why it was a bad idea when his headache worsened. "Carlos, I'm concussed, not an infant. I can go up the stairs-" he tripped and nearly fell face first, but luckily, he caught himself and avoided giving himself another concussion. He looked back and found Carlos at the foot of the stairs, his arms crossed against his chest and staring at him with both his eyebrows raised. "Don't," TK bit out, pointing a finger at his smug boyfriend.

"Sit," was all Carlos said, before he disappeared into the kitchen. 

TK grudgingly did as he was told, and sat at the fifth step, waiting impatiently for Carlos to come. Only a few seconds later, Carlos appeared, and he jogged up the stairs until he was in front of him, and extended his hand. TK took it and let him help him up. He leaned into him, pressing the side of his face into his shoulder. Carlos dropped an absentminded kiss onto his temple.

"I need a shower," TK whined. "I can't go to bed like this."

Carlos gave him a look as he sat him down on his bed. "You couldn't get up the stairs on your own. You're not taking a shower, TK."

He pulled him in close, and Carlos let him. TK smiled up at him. "Maybe you should keep me compan, then?"

Carlos bit his lip, hesitant, then his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Stay here."

TK frowned. "What-?" Carlos disappeared into the bathroom, and he just sat there, dumbfounded and staring after him. When he didn't appear after a few seconds, TK leaned back and let himself fall into the bed, which was a bad move since the movement was too sudden and made his head spin. He breathed through his nose, and tried with all his might to keep from throwing up as nausea returned with a vengeance. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

The bed dipped beside him, and he felt Carlos' fingers running through his hair. The touch was soothing, and it helped, but TK felt like he was frozen, and he was unable to do anything but focus on breathing through the pain. 

"TK?" Carlos' hand was on his chest now, and after a few seconds, he managed to squint one eye open. Carlos looked worried and anxious.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You can just sleep, you know?"

"I need to get rid of the day," he admitted. "It'll suck, but I know I'll feel better afterwards."

"Okay," Carlos agreed easily. 

"Help me up?"

He did. His hands were gentle, and efficient. TK still felt dizzy when he was upright, and he found himself leaning on Carlos for the second time today. "Let's sit here for a couple of minutes, okay?"

TK just nodded and closed his eyes. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Carlos was shaking him awake. "Come on," he whispered as he got them both on their feet. The bathroom was dark when they entered, the light coming from the window giving them only a little visibility. TK pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend's neck, his way of saying thank you for the thoughtfulness. 

Carlos lowered him onto the closed toilet seat and wordlessly began to help him out of his clothes. He helped him up, then into the bathtub. And that was when he realized Carlos had drawn him a bath. Tears pricked his eyes and he sniffled as the other man helped him lower himself into a seated position. He brought his knees closer to his chest and rested his arms on them. The water was warm, and he let out a breath as he felt his muscles relax. 

Carlos wiped away a tear. "You in pain?"

TK shook his head, and when Carlos didn't call him out on the lie, he rested his head on his folded arms. Carlos was crouched beside the bathtub, and there was an overwhelming amount of love written on every inch of his face. 

TK found it a little hard to breathe. 

" _Hey_ , talk to me."

" _Thank you_ ," TK managed to get out before more tears fell.

Carlos wiped them all away, then leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to TK's head, over the bandage.

"No one's ever done something like this for me before."

"Well, you better get used to it," he whispered against his head, before pressing another kiss there. He stood up and TK closed his eyes, letting himself bask in the warmth. 

There was a soft touch on his back, and when Carlos started to gently scrub his back clean, he found himself relaxing enough to doze off again. Hands pressed against his chest, pushing him back, and he jolted awake.

"Hey, easy. Easy. Didn't mean to startle you," Carlos soothed. "I'm gonna move you back, okay?" 

TK was pliant under his hands, and he settled his back on the ceramic of the bathtub. Carlos cleaned his chest just as gently, just as throughly, and TK took the opportunity to watch him. Carlos had taken off his shirt some time me when TK wasn't looking, and he couldn't resist the temptation to touch. His hand wandered onto Carols' arm first, and he ran it up and down, then he moved onto his shoulder, and finally settled on the side of his neck. Carlos rested his cheek on his hand and smiled at him. 

His boyfriend moved onto his arms, then his legs, and TK did nothing but watch him and marvel at him, at the fact that this wonderful man had chosen him, had chosen to love _him_. 

He pulled the plug to drain the bathtub, and when TK shivered he rubbed his arms. "Want me to fill it back, or do you want to get out?" 

"I want to stay," he murmured, and Carlos nodded immediately. 

They didn't say anything for a long while, basking in the silence. Carlos was stroking his hair, and every now and then he would rub his hand over his head in a calming touch. 

When the tub was full enough, Catlos shut off the tab and then settled back into his position beside the tub. TK took his hand and tugged at it. "Join me?"

"TK, we can't. You're still-"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll try to keep my hands to myself."

"No, you won't," Carlos said knowingly, but he still stood up and shocked off his pants and boxers in one go. TK looked his fill, and mourned the fact that he couldn't do more than _look,_ then slid forward, making room for Carlos to slide behind him. Once his boyfriend was settled, he scooted back until they were back to chest. Carlos hugged him close, and TK let his eyes close as he relaxed into the embrace. He craned his neck so that he was looking up at him and smiled. "I love you, you know." 

"I know," was his immediate answer. TK huffed and Carlos kissed him, soft and sweet. "I love you, too." 


End file.
